Yang and the handsome big green man (A YangXHulk fanfic)
by Fiddler32165
Summary: Hulk finds some new friends.
**Yang and the handsome big green man (A YangxHulk Fan-fiction)**

 _This is my first fan-fiction so please keep that in mind and may contain sexual and graphic content._

 _The version of Hulk I'm using is the one from 'Old man Logan'_

Yang had spent all day training with Ruby rose out in the fields of Renment, they had been fighting low level Grimm monsters all day "Gee golly this training is making me all sweaty" stated Ruby , "Well I've still got some fire left in me I think we should make the push and go for gold" yang remarked, not as tired as Ruby. The two carried on deeper and deeper into the woods of Renment until they found what looked like a cave... "Hey whats that over there?!" Whispered Ruby as she stopped suddenly in sight of the cave. "I don't know lets look closer" Said yang. The cave was large and at each side two pillars stood like some kind of ruin.

"Should we go in? could be some tough Grimm in there for us to fight" Exclaimed Yang looking excited as she bounced up and down with excitement. Ruby remained silent, she knew something was eerie inside the cave and this wasn't the typical type of Grimm they have encountered before...or even Grimm at all.

"Ruby? whats wrong? you aren't looking eager like you normally are?" asked Yang as she was about to enter the cave. "Yang...i think we should turn back, something's not right about this place and we should also call it a day, don't you think?" explained Ruby as she began to slowly walk backwards towards Beacon, "Ruby where are you going?" Asked yang looking rather confused. "Yang I'm sure if it is a Grimm in there you could probably take care of it by yourself so how about I keep watch out here and you go inside, I'm sure it's empty anyway" said Ruby nervously.

Yang shrugged her shoulders and went fourth inside the cave as Ruby stayed out side and lent against a tree and sat down watching yang run into the dark cave until she was quickly no longer visible to Ruby's eyes.

The cave was dimly lit by Yangs ember silica, she slowed down as she approached a fork in the cave, she was about to go left on instinct but then heard a disgruntled moan coming from the right side of the fork passage. "Huh?...sounds like someone is in pain, I should investigate" yang quickly changed paths and headed down the right side of the passage, as she continued the sounds of disgruntled moans got louder and louder until she found a man bald, with a broken white shirt,broken glasses and jeans that looked a little too large for him, he was lying on the floor at what looked like a dead end to the cave and Yang was behind him. "Hello? are you okay? My names Yang Xiao Long whats yours?" she said with as much confidence as she could muster. ...Silence, the man had stopped moaning and got up slowly and turned to see Yang. "I'm Bruce banner, sorry...bad day today" he said with a unusually calm tone.

"Bad day huh? well i guess you want to know which way is out then huh?" said yang cheerily. Banner was silent for a moment he looked into yang's eyes intensely "I don't think you understand what I meant by bad day...and besides this IS my home and you? you should leave...now. "What?! but I just got here! I'm not going to leave, you clearly need help stay here I'll notify Beacon of your position. yang turned around and made her way out but Banner grabbed Yang's arm and she was facing the other way. His grip was strong, stronger then that of a grimm's but Yang pulled herself off with all her might. "What..the hell was that!?" Yang said looking at Banner angrily. "You broke free from my grip, maybe you could take it like She-hulk did" Said Bruce as if it was a pleasant surprise to him. Yang looked aroused and horny.

"Welp better stop hiding myself from you if this is gonna go down like that" Just then Banner transformed into a huge fat, green, bald monster, towering over Yang.

watch?v=AWM7b-0Rd_Y

. /marveldatabase/images/2/24/Robert_Bruce_Banner_(Earth-90210).jpg/revision/latest?cb=20090929155458

Yang was speechless she stood there and for some strange reason the ugly beast made yang sexually aroused, I guess fighting monsters all day every day meant she was more attracted to monsters then actual people now. Yang was dripping with sweat at this point she was wet just looking at his giant pot belly. "Now then Yang, which way do you prefer to start off?" He said now in a much more deeper and beastly voice. yang stood frozen for a while but then said "From the ass" After she said that Banner man handled her so she was facing away from Hulk and un-tucked his humongous vein infested, dark green/brown cock from under his enormous stomach.

watch?v=P9mQTmXxU8E

He lifted yang in the air as he positioned his penis like a space rocket that preparing for take off with the other hand. Yang's body had never been so ready in all her life, her eyes where closed and she was ready to be filled with hot green gel. Hulk brought down yang with one arm while simultaneously thrusting his massive cock into Yang's booty hole. "AHHHH YEAH BABY! FUCK YES!" Yang shouted in pain and pleasure. The cock had expanded the size of her ass hole by about 5 times to the point where the flesh near the anal cavity had split and blood was slowly pouring out but yang did not feel or notice as her lower half of her body was numb from flood of pain and pleasure running through her body. Blood was now flowing down her legs, Hulk did not care or notice as he was readying up for the next thrust. Hulks penis had now doubled in size because he himself was now aroused.

Little did either of them know that Ruby had wandered into the cave having been too scared to stay outside by herself however she had been watching ever since Hulk began his first thrust but had not said anything as she was so shocked in horror but before Hulk continued his second thrust he saw Ruby at the corner of his eye this time and said nothing but instead grabbed Ruby with his sweaty hand that was on his cock and then put his thumb on her mouth to silence her.

"Next time don't bring anyone along" Hulk shoved Ruby's head down Yang's bloody ass and her whole head was forced in, yang was so out of it she did not even care at this point and still thought it was Hulks cock penetrating her and not her little sisters head. Hulk held Ruby there for some time until she suffocated inside Yang's bloody anal hole. Hulk then removed Ruby and flung her lifeless blood stained corpse aside behind him like a piece of waste. "Alright then, back to business" said Hulk reassuring Yang. "Yes please hurry up, I'm drying up here" said Yang demandingly. "Very well" said Hulk.

Hulk then without a pause, thrusted his even now larger cock into Yang asshole, this time her lower body was torn in two up to her lower abdomen and her legs where floppy along with the rest of that area around her body. "Hulk-sama, please more, more, MORE!" yang was ecstatic with sexual frustration now, despite possibly dying her ember silica was so high she could probably survive a final heaven from Tifa at this rate never-mind extreme blood loss.

Hulk was now ready to blow his huge load onto Yang and because he knew yang would probably die from another thrust he instead masturbated to finish the job and unloaded onto Yang instead after dropping her down in front of his foreskin. Yang was flooded by a wave of green, mucus like liquid that was thick as honey and completely washed over Yang till she was soaked head to toe in Hulks cum. This mixed with her blood like some kind of soup as she was in a puddle of her own blood, Hulks extremely sweaty dark green cum and giblets of her younger sister.

Sniff sniff "Yang do you smell that from behind the rock over there" asked Hulk looking confused. Yang was silent as she smiled with her mouth open and the various liquids filled her mouth. "I smell" Sniff semen but not mine, coming from behind that rock, show yourself coward!" Hulk shouted in angered as he tucked away his giant fucking cock. "O-ok..." a voice from behind the rock said extremely nervously. Hulk could not wait any longer and moved the rock out the way with his arms to reveal a puddle of white gooey cum and Jeane sitting on top of it with his trousers down and his legs wide open with his hand stuck on his tiny penis despite being fully erect. The Hulks smiled

"More filling for Yang-sama"

watch?v=aW6ZEPVPWV4


End file.
